The present invention relates to an automatic scanning tuner for automatically scanning a tuning frequency to search for a desired station.
Conventional tuners have had a receiving frequency incremented or decremented in accordance with an automatic scanning operation, the scanning operation being stopped immediately upon detection of a station to be received so that the searched station can be received thereafter. This automatic scanning function is a very effective method of channel selection and therefore is provided in many tuners.
Generally, such a tuner is provided with a preset function in which frequency information of predetermined stations is preset, that is stored in advance, and this information is selectively or automatically sequentially called out by the operation of a special key so that a desired station is channel-selected in accordance with the called-out information.
As described above, channel selection of a preset station is performed by use of preset information. However, when a user considers using the automatic scanning function, there are a few cases where the user wants to channel-select a station which has been preset, but in many cases, the user rather feels it troublesome when scanning stops at every preset station. Particularly, the troublesome feeling may be increased in countries like the United States which have so many stations that scanning will be stopped very often if an automatic scanning mode is selected.